Naruto hyuuga
by I am L with a death note
Summary: chapter 3 is up again sorry for the short chapters and in case anyone forgot I own nothing  not Naruto not tenten not even a fourth generation ipod touch so there :P sorry for no update I have it written down but I have chronic lazyness
1. Chapter 1

Hi i dont own Naruto ;( this is for pure fanfiction purposes only. Ok so lets get started

Ok so its a normal day in the village hidden in the leaf until the kyuubi no kitsune (nine tailed fox) attacked. So it had to be sealed into a newborn and there was only one Hyuuga Naruto. (now i know you're wondering why I said Hyuuga Naruto but I figure their need to be more ones where Naruto has the byakugan)

(8 years later)  
"Naruto wake up or you'll be late for your first day of the academy!" said Narutos mother."yes mom but why even leave everyone hates me." said Naruto.

(flashback)  
Naruto had always been different his eyes had a slight hint of blue and red and he showed too much emotion. He got his chakra prematurely so he trained at age 5 kakashi trained him in ninjutsu and chakra control, Guy trained him in taijutsu(yes he gave him extremely heavy weights I have no idea how the earth doesn't shatter) his mother trained him in his jyuuken taijutsu. Kurenai trained him in genjutsu (End flashback)  
"if you behave i'll take you to all you can eat ichirakus ramen." 2 seconds after that he was in his orange jumpsuit and he was out the door one block away from the academy the whole time he was running h was chanting "ramen Ramen RAMEN!" when he got to the academy the bell was 5 minutes away from ringing and right when Naruto sat down the bell rang. Iruka sensei said, "cutting it a bit close why dont you tell us your likes dislikes and dream since you want the attention(by the way the Uchiha massacare never happened) Naruto grinned and said, "my names Naruto, My likes are rame learning new jutsus and doing hard work, my dislikes are the time it takes to cook ramen,rude people,and people who think they are superior to others and my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever." Iruka told everyone to sit down and they would begin the lesson, Sasuke Uchiha leaned ocer and said in a cheerful tone "Hi Naruto my names Sasuke Uchiha, wanna be friends?" the only way Naruto could think to answer was you wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew what I had inside of me." so sasuke said"Oh it can't be that bad what is it?" asked Sasuke so Naruto said"I'm the container of the kyuubi no kitsune" Sasuke said"oh is that all thats no bigndeal im friends with that guy garra and he's the container of the one tailed racoon." Naruto looked surprized. And said"you mean you'll accept me as the kyuubi no kitsune?" Naruto looked like he didn't believe Sasuke until he said"I swear on the river styx that i accept you as thw kyuubi no kitsune."(if you're wondering about the river styx I love greek mythology so...back to the story) Naruto looked about to cry when the lunch bell rang. Naruto went out to lunch with Sasuke and Garra when lunch was over they went back inside when Iruka senaei was about to start the hokage made a surprise visit and told them about the past until the bell rang and they all went home. On the way home someone popped out on guard. And it turned out to be his mom. And she said"well you've been good so all you can eat ichiraku's ramen."so Naruto said"YAY!" and took out his ipod and put it on random The waffle song Do ya like waffles?  
Yeah we like waffles!  
Do ya like pancakes?  
Yeah we like pancakes!  
Do ya like french toast?  
Yeah we like french toast!  
Do do do do Can't wait to get a mouthfull WAFFLES WAFFLES And it just pretty much repeats itself over and over again So as the song ended they made it to ichirakus ramen. And Naruto ate 32 bowls(O.o i didn't know that was possible lol)  
(a few years later i dont know how many it would take)  
"Naruto wake up or you'll miss your last day at the academy if you become a gennin i'll get you pancakes!" Naruto wAs immediately out of bed in his orange jumpsuit and blonde hair spiked.  
Naruto ran out the door to get ready for the gennin exams and then when he got there the gennin exams started they started with a written test which Naruto passed with ease. Then there was the aim test which again Naruto passed with ease then the taijutstu portion

Sorry for ending with a cliff hanger I just dont know who to put him against so read and review and the next chapter will be up soon oh and please dont say sasuke or garra because their friends 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Naruto vs Lee and Naruto won and he passed everything with flying colors and so on his way home he ran into his mom and his sister Hinata Hyuuga Naruto got out his ipod and his mom asked "where did you get that?"  
and Naruto said I made it it will play music." and so he put his headphones in and started listening to chasing cars by snow patrol

We'll do it all Everything On our own

We don't need Anything Or anyone

If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know How to say How I feel

Those three words Are said too much They're not enough

If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads

I need your grace To remind me To find my own

If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where Confused about how as well Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

and so his mom tapped on his shoulder and he pulled it out of his ear and his mom asked him and Hinata what they wanted to eat and they both wanted ramen so their mom bought them ramen and they went home and went to bed

so it was the day for oreintation and Naruto went to the academy without even haveing to be woken up by his mother so he had breakfast and he left for the academy

so he was at the academy and everyone was assigned a jounin teacher

i'll just skip to Naruto's team Iruka yelled "team 7 Naruto Hyuuga,Sasuke Uchiha, and Garra of the desert your jounin sensei will be Itachi Uchiha

**and thats the end of the second chapter hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was going on his first mission And he was so excited that he got to the hokage tower early. So he decided to listen to his ipod while he was waiting he played the song over my head by sum 41

What happened to you you played the victim for so long now in this game what I thought was true it's made of fiction I'm following the same but if I trey to make sense of this mess I'm in I'm falling, I'm falling now I'm in over my head, with something I said, completely misread I'm better off dead. And now I can see, how fake you can be, this hypocrisy's beginning to get to me.

(I don't really feel like putting in the rest of the lyrics)

So then Sasuke,garra, and itachi came up. And naruto cheerfully said "Hi."and sasuke, Itachi and Garra said hi too

(by the way this is after the teamwork test)

So they went into the hokage tower and the hokage gave them a D rank mission and they completed hgt in about two minutes. So they came back and got the choice for another mission and when Naruto heard the choices he said "come on give us a real mission."So the hokage explained the ranking of missions and Naruto said "so give us a c-rank mission"and the hokage just said"ok if you want a c-rank mission escort a bridge builder to the land of waves and protect him while he builds his bridge."so Naruto got really excited and said "when do we leave?"and the hokage said tomorrow

**and thats the end of the story the evil cliff hanger**


End file.
